La más hermosa victoria
by Ittoki love
Summary: Joe se enamora de una muchacha a primera vista, ella era lo que en verdad buscaba, ella era tierna, alegre, dulce y bella que se definía en dos palabras: completamente hermosa. Pero había un problema (un gran problema) su hermano no permitía la relación ¿Qué sucederá?


_**Hola de nuevo, hace rato que no subo algo culpa de mi compu, espero que les guste sin más que decir comienzo.**_

_**Aclaración:**__ los personajes de KOF no son míos pertenecen a la empresa SNK PLAYMORE y la canción tampoco, lo demás es mío._

_**Summary: **__Joe se enamora de una muchacha a primera vista, ella era lo que en verdad buscaba, ella era tierna, alegre, dulce y bella que se definía en dos palabras: completamente hermosa. Pero había un problema (un gran problema) su hermano no permitía la relación ¿Qué sucederá?_

_**La más hermosa victoria**_

Joe estaba cansado de vivir la misma rutina: levantarse, entrenar, comer, bañarse, cenar y dormir. Esto lo tenía demasiado arto y quería distraerse. Se había acostumbrado a estar en los mismos torneos con la misma suerte, pero en el último torneo: KOF MI, al cual no asistió, se aburrió demasiado. Luego de ese torneo todo volvió a la normalidad. Cansado de estar siempre solo, decidió ir al bar Ilusión a entretenerse por lo menos un rato.

Al llegar, se dispuso a dirigirse a la mesa en donde acostumbraba sentarse pero, en su lugar, había una muchacha hermosísima, estaba vestida con un vestido rosa claro, con una cinta en trenza, su pelo suelto, largo hasta sus hombros, acompañada de una amiga. Joe la miro unos segundos hasta que salió de su transe y se dirigió a la barra donde se encontraba la dueña del bar, King. Ella sabía que cada vez que Joe le hablaba le presumía que él era el campeón de muay thai y le mostraba su cinturón, pero no hubo ninguna palabra de parte de este.

–Hola saludo el campeón.

–Hola Joe ¿Qué se te ofrece? –pregunto la dueña.

–Una cerveza estará bien –al decir esto Joe se dio una vuelta casi de 360º, solo para ver a esa chica que llamaba su atención, lo cual no pasaba desapercibido por King.

–Aquí tienes –dijo ofreciendo su cerveza–, y dime… ¿Quién es la chica que miras?

– ¿Qué, de que hablas? –Joe hacia como que no entendía, lo que hizo soltar un risa de la rubia.

–Vamos, Joe, no bromees conmigo, solo dime –su voz se torno interrogativa.

–Ok, pues… es esa chica de ahí –dijo señalando a la joven.

–Oh, esa chica es la hermana menor de Billy Kane, Lilly.

– ¿Cómo una jovencita tan linda puede ser hermana de él? –Joe estaba desconcertado.

–Jaja te va a matar si se entera de que te gusta –Joe se había puesto pálido.

– 1º No le temo en lo absoluto, 2º jamás dije que me gustara, solo la mire –sin darse cuenta había golpeado la mesa.

–Ok, ok, tengo que atender a mas clientes así que hablamos al rato –le guiño el ojo a Joe–, y suerte…

Habían pasado 10 minutos desde que llego y decidió irse para no levantar y espantar a la chica, pero lo que no noto fue que ella también se disponía a salir. Joe se levanto del asiento y choco contra Lilly, ambos se sonrojaron y ninguno apartaba la mirada del otro, hasta que Joe hablo:

–Discúlpame, no fue mi intención –_"aunque para mi es el destino"_ pensó Joe.

–No tienes por qué pedir disculpas, fui yo la que te choco –cada palabra la hacía sonrojarse aun mas.

–Mmm, Lilly vamos tu hermano nos espera –dijo Mignon, lo cual hizo caer en la realidad a ambos luchadores.

–Oh cierto, vamos –dijo Lilly sin dejar de ver a Joe, quien estaba en las nubes._ "wow me gustan tus ojos marrones, tu pelo parado, esto es amor…"_

Al llegar a su casa, Lilly estaba alegre, más de lo normal, lo que a su hermano le pareció extraño. Ella cantaba, lavaba, bailaba, todo esto con una sonrisa; hasta que su hermano decidió preguntar.

–Hermanita ¿Qué te sucede?

–Nada hermano –mentía ella, pero su hermano la conocía demasiado como para no darse cuenta de su felicidad.

–Vamos dime, sabes que en mi podes confiar. Además no me puedes mentir, te conozco desde chiquitita.

–Es verdad, no te puedo mentir –tomo aire y prosiguió– bueno, hoy en el bar de King, había un joven bastante lindo y me gusto, nos chocamos y nos quedamos viendo –suspiro profundamente– creo haberlo visto en algún lado… ah sí en el torneo KOF.

–Dime como es, yo te diré quién es.

–Tenía el pelo parado, buen físico y una cálida sonrisa y unos ojos marrones claros –no recordaba mucho solo se había fijado en sus ojos.

–Creo que hablas de Benimaru, un millonario rubio que controla la electricidad –eso solo sabía él.

–No hermano, su pelo era morocho, al igual que su tez –esto fue suficiente para que Billy callera en cuenta de quien se trataba, no era más que: JOE HIGASHI; ¿Justo de él, su hermana se tuvo que enamorar?

–Mmm no se dé quien hablas –mintió para que no pase algo demás descabellado.

Esta respuesta deprimió a Lilly, dio las gracias y se retiro a su cuarto; ese chico la volvía loca, le estaba empezando a gustar enserio. _"¿Por qué me gustas tanto si solo te acabo de conocer, ni sé cómo te llamas_?". Se puso su pijama celeste con corazones, dispuesta a dormir pero se le ocurrió ir abajo a buscar su celular.

Billy solo meditaba, no quería que su hermana estuviera con Joe, ni que desperdiciara su vida con él, no dejaría que se vieran, todo esto lo hacía enojar, ya que Joe estaba involucrado en el "supuesto asesinato" de Geese Howard, su jefe. No podía hacer más que encerrarla en casa para que no tener que lidiar más; Lilly escucho cuando él estaba pensando en voz alta y decidió mandarle un mensaje a su mejor amiga.

Pasaron días, y Joe iba al bar siempre para ver si Lilly estaba allí, mas ella no aparecía, lo cual hacia que el campeón de muay thai se preocupara. Pero un día (el más feliz de Joe), Lilly se escapo con la esperanza de ver a su amado; al entrar vio que Joe se encontraba sentado al lado de una mujer rubia de cabello corto, ella con una pollera de raso azul y una musculosa turquesa y el con un jean negro y una camisa cuadrille blanca, ambos reían sin parar, lo que causo que el corazón de la hermana menor de Billy, se rompiera de a poquito, tenía ganas de salir corriendo y llorar, pero no lo hizo para no levantar sospecha. Se sentó en una mesa y pidió un batido sin alcohol. Se puso a charlar con su mejor amiga Mignon sobre todo lo que hizo cuando estaba encerrada, en ese momento la música del lugar paro y pusieron una canción lenta y romántica (Y LLEGASTE TU de Sin Bandera) lo que hizo parar la conversación de ellas, el volumen de la canción bajo y cierta persona se subió al escenario y pidió silencio, el cual obtuvo y prosiguió hablar:

–Los que me conocen les resultara raro verme acá parado sin estar ebrio, espere días para decir esto y sé que no me creerán pero me enamore de una sola mirada y a la vez de conocerla solo hablando con gente cercana ,hasta les pedí el numero del celular, hable con ella y, aunque no la pude ver por más de un mes, tanto esperar valió la pena porque diré lo que siento –señala a Lilly para que un reflector la ilumine, Mignon empujo a su amiga hasta estar cerca de donde estaba Joe– señorita Lilly ¿quieres ser mi novia?.

–Estem... pues… digo que… –se sonrojaba cada vez mas y se sentía mal por pensar que el tenia novia –digo que si, Joe.

Joe se tiro al suelo y beso a su amada, su amor por ella había superado muchas cosas, todos esos días charlando a escondidas para luego terminar en algo así, para ellos era hermoso , para muchos extraño y para los cercanos simplemente era amor, pero…

Había un detalle para terminar, Joe tenía que enfrentarse con Billy y eso no era fácil. Con pasos lentos y con un nudo en la garganta, el muchacho se encaminaba a la puerta, golpeo y fue recibido por el dueño de la casa. Billy lo miro desafiante pero Joe no se iba a dejar intimidar y pidió pasar, a lo cual él asintió y pasaron a la sala.

–Vengo hablarte de Lilly –no podía hablar bien pero no se dejaría dar el brazo a torcer– no quiero que seamos rivales en este sentido, yo en verdad la amo y cada vez más, solo te pido tu consentimiento.

–Mmm –Billy no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿Joe pidiendo algo, y más su consentimiento? – no sé qué decir, no quiero que le hagas daño, no haces nada de tu vida más que entrenar y dormir.

–Ya no, tu hermana me cambio completamente y no me iré de aquí hasta que nos dejes estar juntos –Joe su voz se torno decidida.

–Veo que no te dejas vencer –una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Billy.

–No y menos cuando hay amor de por medio –su voz tomo una autoridad increíble, que sorprendió a Billy.

–Está bien, los dejare estar juntos pero le haces daño y date por muerto– "_con esto quedara consiente de no meter la pata" _pensó Billy.

–No la defraudare ni le hare daño, la cuidare hasta mi último suspiro y daría mil veces mi vida para verla sonreír y bien; debo irme a verla adiós –se despidió dando la mano.

–Adiós –_ "más le vale que la cuide, aunque por su voz se nota que hará todo para verla bien, no apruebo del todo el noviazgo, pero dejare que sean felices, lo único que quiero en la vida es que ella este contenta porque la amo y es mi deber cuidarla de todo mal y alegrarla, después de todo eso deben hacer los hermanos mayores" _pensó Billy y luego se retiro a dormir.

Joe caminaba por la calle pensando en todo lo sucedido y se reía solo, cantaba la canción la cual dedico a Lilly:

**Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tú**

**No sabía que dentro de ti yo iba a encontrar la luz**

**No sabía que existía un mundo así,**

**No sabía que podía ser tan feliz.**

**Que la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción,**

**No había nada flotando en el aire abrasándome el corazón**

**Y llegaste tú**

**Y el mundo me abrazo,**

**Y llegaste tú**

**Y el mundo se paro.**

**Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió **

**El poder que había en este amor**

**Y llegaste tú, una bendición**

**Un recuerdo el momento en que todo cambio.**

**Y llegaste tú, y me sorprendió **

**El poder que hay en este amor**

**Y llegaste tú, una bendición **

**Aun recuerdo cuando llegaste tú…**

El llego al trabajo de su novia, la saludo con un beso y le conto todo lo que sucedió con su hermano, se abrasaron con su gran amor y se fueron al parque.

Allí, una pareja seguía viendo las estrellas, contemplando cada una de ellas, sabiendo que estarán juntos y enfrentarían cada obstáculo con su amor… Recordando cada suceso, Joe conservo esta victoria, _**La más hermosa victoria.**_

**Me tarde un poco jeje no se qué le pasa a mi maquinita, bueno esto es todo que les vaya bien y que no los pise un tren (más viejo el dicho) bueno creo que es algo corto, pero se me fue la inspiración. **


End file.
